


Of Drunkards and Make ups

by scarlett_knecht_miserables



Series: From Beginning to End [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enjolras sings karaoke, First fights, M/M, Stahp it enjolras, Still a very depressed grantaire, also a slight break up, and grantaire plays piano and sings drunkenly, angry, dammit enjolras, i dont know, maybe? - Freeform, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_knecht_miserables/pseuds/scarlett_knecht_miserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first big fight wasn't all too bad. It just ended up with Grantaire's arms having fresh cuts, Combeferre is referee, Courfeyrac feels bad for Enjolras, and Enjolras sings karaoke while feeling horribly guilty. </p><p>Lots of angst. But the ending should be okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Drunkards and Make ups

"At least I have a real job!"

"Oh, _fuck you_ , Enjolras! Rallies and protests for a dead cause is hardly a fucking job!"

"Like what you do?"

"At least I have a fucking income!"

"Oh, _that's rich!_ Coming from _you!_ I don't even see how your _shit_ makes you any money! That's all it is!  _Shit!"_

That stopped the banter and the room suddenly got cold.

" _Enjolras..."_ Combeferre hissed sharply "What the actual _fuck?"_

Grantaire had a snarl on his face and angry tears in his eyes. "Fine. You know what, fuck it." He went for his beanie and jacket, tugging them on angrily. "What I create is a representation for all that I feel and if you'd rather me do something else to release it than make "shit" then I will. _Fuck you, Enjolras."_ And with that, Grantaire slammed the door out of Enjolras and Courfeyrac's flat.

Cosette and Eponine sat on the floor together, both staring in complete disgust at Enjolras. Cosette spoke first. "Get your fucking head out of your ass..." She gasped disapprovingly in his direction, and left the flat. Eponine gave him the bird and followed very pointedly, along with Jehan, and even Marius, who stopped to say, "That was completely unnecessarry. I can't actually believe you." Marius shook his head and followed the others, leaving Courfeyrac, Enjolras, and Combeferre. Courfeyrac stood up and very pointedly punched Enjolras in the gut.

"You went too fucking far. I don't exactly blame him."

Combeferre grabbed Enjolras by the arm and shook him violently. "You've gotta be nuts. I can't believe you said that!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "He'll be back. He always is."

Courfeyrac looked doubtedly at Enjolras. "I don't think he'll come back just to come back this time, Enjolras. You're gonna have to fix it yourself."

 

* * *

 

Enjolras hasn't heard from Grantaire in a week and it's scaring him. 

He also hasn't heard from Jehan, Combeferre, Eponine, or Cosette. Cosette simply texted him "Great job.", Eponine called and bitched at him for a good hour before hanging up after pointedly deciding that she wasn't ever going to talk to him again, Courfeyrac is giving him the silent treatment, and Combeferre alwasy has an excuse not to talk.

It's scaring him more than anything has ever scared him before.

Why had he said that? What was going through his mind? Sure, Grantaire had pissed him off by being a complete waste of space at his meeting, but why had he gone that far? He _loves_ Grantaire. This is the train of thought that put Enjolras in front of his apartment ready to grovel at his feet.

He stared at the door and expected it to open before realizing he had to knock. The knocks were quick and sharp and he heard a groan from the other side of the door, and a "the fuck?". He sighed in anticipation and fidgeted nervously. What if Grantaire-

His train of thoughts was disrupted by a violent swing on the door, a sneer from Grantaire, and an angry, "What the fuck do _you_ want?" Grantaire wore a white tee and black boxers, his hair disheveled and eyes red. He reeked of booze and had unruly stuble across his face. He looked truly tired, and Enjolras looked down to his arms and legs, finding deep, angry cuts.

" _Grantaire..._ " Enjolras gasped in horror. They were everywhere among his thights and forearms, the deepest ones being in the very middle.

"Don't you dare come here and give me a bullshit lecture on my cuts. Fuck that. What the fuck do you want?" Grantaire snarled.

"To apologize, Grantaire. I'm _so fucking sorry._ I love you and _I went so out of line, and I hate myself for it._ Please, please let me apologize." He hung his head low, trying not to meet the icy glare.  


Grantaire laughed bitterly. "You think you can say what you said and show up at my doorstep a week later, expecting an _apology_ to suffice? Hell fucking no. Fuck you. I told you that I'd do it and look," Grantaire shoved his forearms in front of Enjolras's view. "I fucking did it. Are you fucking happy now?" Grantaire put his arms down, still giving him the same glare. "If you want forgiveness, you're gonna have to do a lot more than say sorry." And with that, the door slammed in his face.

 

* * *

 

A few days later, Courfeyrac started talking to him again. The lecture he got was worth Courfeyrac's communication, since the thoughts in his mind were knawing at his sanity and he needed somebody to vent to. Combeferre still wasn't speaking to him, so he decided that Courfeyrac's advice would have to suffice. Enjorlas told him everyting; the cuts that littered Grantaire's beautiful body, the guilt that was eating at his brain, the silence from Grantaire that was burning him from the inside out, making him want to puke. By the end of his venting, he had shed some tears (but in these situations, Courfeyrac wouldn't tell anyone. This was serious.)

"Look," Courfeyrac said. "Grantaire's singing tonight at the Musain. Maybe if you show up, he'll consider talking to you? I don't know, man. I haven't talked to him since he told me he's singing."

And that's what Enjolras ended up doing.

The song that Grantaire sang was very obvious by the first note on the piano. His voice was scratchy and very sad throughout the cafe.

_"A drop in the ocean,  
_

_a change in the weather.  
_

_I was praying that you and me  
_

_Might end up together.  
_

_It's like wishing for rain  
_

_as I stand in the desert!  
_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven."  
_

_  
_The song continued grudgingly sad. Grantaire looked distressed in his face. He was cleanly shaved and his hair was trimmed. He wore clothes to cover up the cuts that decorated his arms and legs. Enjolras almost thought that he saw tears in his eyes as the song ended. The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. The Les Amis group was elsewhere while Enjolras sat alone in the front table, clapping and whistling.

Grantaire, thinking he was being secritive, wiped a rogue tear away from the crod, smiling sadly. He looked down to see Enjolras, and grimaced slightly before scowling and promptly jumping off of the stage and punching him in the nose.

The cafe went deathly silent aside from the angry heaving of Grantaire, eyes ablaze and fists clenched. "Who told him I would be here tonight?!" He turned to the group in question, watching in horror as Courfeyrac bravely stepped forward.

"Enjolras told me everything. He's here to tell you everything, too." Courfeyracs voice was calm and monotone; emotionless and bland.

Grantaire scoffed. "No. He's not sorry. He doesn't give a shit. If he did, he wouldn't have listened to me. He would've followed me and he would've showed that he cared to _me._ Not to you. Enjolras, _stay out of my fucking life."_ Grantaire voiced lowly, leaving in a flash.

Enjolras held his bleeding nose, while Combeferre rushed over to inspect the injury.

"I just lost the most important person in my life, 'Ferre." Enjolras was in shock as he let Combeferre inspet his ~~broken~~ nose.

"Probably not." Combeferre concured. "He has never been one to stay away from you. He loves you. He just feels vulnerable and exposed and very hurt. You'll find a way to fix it. Somehow."

 

* * *

 

Jehan called Grantaire that night.

 _"Hello?"_ was the choked anser he got.

"You know just as well as I do that you don't want Enjolras gone forever. He's been silent all night, listening to that damned song you sang tonight! I think I even caught glimpse of a few actual real TEARS, 'Taire! He won't talk to me! Look, you have to forgive him sometime!"

_"Well, I know that. I am going to. But he's going to have to fix it in more ways that one here. I am very hurt. I don't know how to cope without his presence and, god damn it all, I have been crying in Eponine's arms all fucking night because **I miss him more than I miss anything and anybody.** So don't call bitching to me. It's not like my heart is fucking stone; I am hurting too." _

_  
_And with that finalization, Grantaire hung up.

 

* * *

 

It was Marius and Cosette's idea.

"Karaoke is great fun! Come on, you need to get out of the house and have a few drinks!" Cosette chided, tugging on Enjolras's hands with great difficulty. Enjolras was currently bundled up in his blankets in the darkness of his room, not finding the motivation to go to work today. "Maybe it'll make you feel better?"

 

"I don't think I planned on getting out of bed today... I was originally planning on staying here and dying..."

"Now, stop that, hun. You have to get out of this godforsaken house! You reek!"

"Thanks." he replied lamely.

"Come on. Get up. You can do this."

Enjolras sighed and, with whatever fire was still left in him, sat up.

 

* * *

 

  
It was Courfeyrac and Jehan's idea.

"You might meet a hottie!" Courf winked at Grantaire.

"Well, you don't need to tell me twice. Count me in."

This made Courf and Jehan whoop and high five. A few minutes later, Jehan excused himself to the bathroom and texted Cosette, confirming that they got Grantaire to go.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras wasn't exactly sure why he was requesting a song to sing, nor was he sure why he was getting hammered, nor was he sure of just about anything. He just knew that maybe, just maybe, Grantaire might see him.

He stumbled up the stairs, laughing a little as Combeferre supported him. He walked up to the microphone and slurred, "G'evening, ladies and dudes. I-" hiccup. "I've gotten totally shitfaced because, god damn it all, I am so in love with a man named Grantaire." He giggled. "And I fucked up bigtime. I fucking hate myself for it, so I decided that alcohol needed to take some effect. I love him more than I love the cause I fight for. He _always will come first._ So, 'Taire,-" hiccup, burp. "If you can hear this, this is for you. I love you!"

He didn't notice Grantaire glaring from his seat in the corner.

The song started, Enjolras took a deep breath, and sang,

 _" And I'd give up forever to touch you_ ,  
 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_.  
 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
 _And I don't wanna go home right now_...  
  
 _And all I can taste is this moment_  
 _And all I can breathe is your life_.  
 _When sooner or later it's over_ ,  
 _I just don't wanna miss you tonight_...  
  
 _And I don't want the world to see me_  
 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's made to be broken_  
 _I just want you to know who I am..."_

 _  
_Grantaire sat up, enthralled at Enjolras's singing and the raw emotion he put forth in it. He watched, in a trance as the love of his life sang the song directed to him.

 _"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_ ,  
 _Or the moment of truth in your lies._  
 _When everything feels like the movies_...  
 _Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.."_

The chorus repeated twice and Grantaire's smile lit up the whole room. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Enjolras if his life depeded on it; there was nothing as important as this moment, right here and right now. The croud was cheering him on, even if the song wasn't over. He was swaying gently with the music, and Grantaire thought he might fall over in his chair right then.

Courfeyrac, Jehan, Combeferre, Cosette, and Marius all noticed his radiant smile and sighed a breath of relief. Their plan had actually _worked._ Enjolras looked over to his friends, and Marius gave a big, enthusiastic smile and a thumbs up. Enjolras took a deep breath, ready for the very ending.

Grantaire inhaled as sharply as Enjolras had in anticipation, and his world bloomed as Enjolras sang,

  
" _And I don't want the world to see me_  
 _'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
 _When everything's made to be broken_  
 _I just want you to know who I am_ "

Grantaire's smile never faltered.  
  
" _I just want you to know who I am"_

Enjolras's confidence never caved in.

_"I just want you to know who I am"_

Not even as Enjolras looked Grantaire's way, and their eyes locked, and their souls entwined.

_"I just want you to know who I am..."_

_  
_The song ended, and Grantaire got up quite violently and stormed to the stage, getting up and lip-locking Enjolras before either of them could say anything about it.

 

* * *

 

They ended up having the best make-up sex ever, and Courfeyrac got a picture of the two snuggled and asleep on the couch. The few weeks of tension had been worth it all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the songs: 
> 
> Grantaire's: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVsrP9OJ6PA
> 
> Enjolras: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZHP9uVd1b8
> 
> I know that SWS didnt originally do Enjolras's song, but it seemed more fitting. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
